Maturzystka - 24
Część 24. Tata wróci dopiero w niedzielę. Matka zapowiedziała, że wróci po godzinie 23. Czyli mamy czas najwyżej do wpół do 23. Nie ufam takim zapowiedziom, więc spotkanie umawiam na osiemnastą. Roksi cała w nerwach i „w skowronkach”. Denerwować się czy cieszyć? Nie ma pojęcia, bidula, co to za niespodzianka. A ja nadal o niczym nie uprzedzam. Wówczas niespodzianka lepiej smakuje. Albo rozczarowanie będzie mniejsze... Ale sama też ostro wykosztowałam się na tę imprezę. Mam nadzieję, że moja inwestycja zwróci mi się dzięki wielokrotnemu i wieloletniemu użytkowaniu. Oby! A dzisiaj, wszystko na to wskazuje, z mojej inwestycji skorzystają inni. To, jakbym kupiła auto i patrzyła, jak inni nim jeżdżą. Paranoja... * Dzwonek do drzwi. Otwieram i wpuszczam „zamówionego” gościa. Witamy się enigmatycznie. Mówię na ucho, co ma zrobić. – O, nie! No, co ty! Nawet nie wiem, o kogo chodzi, a potem będę żałować udziału w głupim pomyśle?! – gość szeptem wyraża swoje pretensje i przecząco kręci głową. Fakt, powiedziałam tylko coś na temat ubioru i seks imprezki. Jeszcze chwila i ucieknie mi. Wzdycham przesadnie. – W gębie każdy jest mocny... – mruczę pod nosem, nalewając koniaku do kieliszka. Kupiłam wcześniej, ale rodzicom się nie pochwaliłam. Matka nie grzebie mi w szafach, a tata... Nawet by mu do głowy nie przyszło! Teraz alkohol stoi w kuchni na stole. Jak zakończymy imprezkę, znowu schowam u siebie. Częstuję gościa. Chwilę rozmawiamy. W pokoju jest ciemno. Spuszczone żaluzje gwarantują solidny półmrok. – Muzyka! – polecam podniesionym głosem w kierunku pokoju. Odstawiamy kieliszki. W moim pokoju rozbrzmiewają pierwsze tony spokojnej, instrumentalnej muzyki. Kitaro? Cusco? TD? W każdym razie coś dość starego. To Roksi zadbała o wybór. Muzyka jest dość głośna. Ma zagłuszyć szmery i szepty. Poza tym Roksi zrobiła coś jeszcze. Postawiłam to jako warunek, więc okazała mi spore zaufanie. – W przeciwnym razie nie będzie niespodzianki – zaznaczyłam. Była posłuszna. * – W przypadku rozczarowania można wyjść z pokoju. Nawet bez pożegnania! Zgoda? Po chwili namysłu gość kiwa głową. Ciekawość zwycięża. W końcu już trochę znamy się, więc uznaje, że można mi zaufać. Zakładam mu czarną elastyczną opaskę na oczy. Prowadzę 'gościa-niespodziankę' przed sobą, trzymając za ramiona. W prawej ręce mam jeszcze butelkę. Wchodzimy do pokoju. Niespodzianka nic nie słyszy, ale wie, że jest tu jeszcze ktoś. Roki, zgodnie z moim warunkiem, stoi naga na środku pokoju. Nie ma nawet swoich wyjściowych szpileczek na nogach. Już widzi niespodziankę, zaskoczona patrzy na mnie, ale na razie nie rusza się, milczy. Mimo to dostrzegam ulgę na jej twarzy. Napięcie maleje. Podprowadzam gościa do Roksi. Wyciągam jego ręce na całą długość i kładę dłonie na nagich, sterczących piersiach mojej koleżanki. Brodawki też sterczą. Już jest podniecona. – O, kurde! – w głosie Oli słyszę zaskoczenie i zadowolenie. – Dziewczyna! – mimo opaski na oczach odwraca głowę w moim kierunku. – Bingo! – reaguję ironicznie. – Mimo to zasady nie ulegają zmianie. – Jasne, jasne... – podniecona nagością nieznajomej, Ola delikatnie maca piersi nowej kochanki i zbliża się do niej. Mogą rozmawiać ze sobą, ale na razie moja sąsiadka z bloku nie pozna nawet imienia kochanki. Być może więcej się nie spotkają. Teraz nie ma już nic przeciwko takim zasadom. – Co za cycki! – mruczy zafascynowana możliwością obmacywania tajemniczej dziewczyny, a dłoń blondynki zsuwa się po ciele aż do krocza. Potrafi obiektywnie ocenić urodę innej dziewczyny. – I jak słodka, twarda cipulka! Wilgotna! – Och! – Roki stęka i gwałtownie pręży się, zaskoczona niespodziewaną pieszczotą łechtaczki. To nie wszystko, bo po chwili usta 'niespodzianki' łapczywie pochłaniają sutek. – Ejże! Z tego co widzę, to Olcia już wepchnęła palce w jej cipkę i wessała więcej niż sutek! – jestem zaskoczona tempem pieszczot. Ola tuli się do kochanki, a ta przygryza wargę, drobi w miejscu i pośpiesznie rozpinajej bluzkę. Palce w pochwie i sutek w ustach to zbyt dużo, żeby wytrzymać na stojąco, w ciszy i bezruchu. Stanik rozpięty. Bluzka wraz z nim ląduje w moich rękach. Półnaga Ola prostuje się, niepewnie cofa o krok i szeroko rozkłada ręce. Głębokim westchnieniem Roki uczciła przerwę w pieszczotach. – I jak wyglądam? – pyta Ola z uśmiechem. Czeka na komplement. Ma ładne, pełne piersi. Każdemu chłopakowi będą się podobać. Mnie się wydaje, że są nieco większe i pełniejsze niż piersi Roksany. – Dla mnie świetnie – pośpiesznie odpowiada zaaferowana kochanka. Ponownie przyciska się do niej i sprawnie rozpina spódniczkę. Chwilę później spódniczka spływa, Roki ściąga majtki, potem bierze dziewczynę za rękę i prowadzi na tapczan. Doprowadzona Ola siada na tapczanie, pchnięta w pierś, kładzie się i zrzuca sandałki na szpilce. Roki zachłannie przykrywa ją swoim ciałem. Lewą ręką chwyta jej włosy, prawą rozpycha nogi. – A ty? – chociaż Ola przypomina sobie o mojej obecności. – A ja na razie będę wam kibicować. Może jeszcze dołączę – zaznaczam. I zaczynam nagrywanie. * Już nie usłyszę odpowiedzi. Moja koleżanka wpycha język w usta 'niespodzianki' i zachłannie całuje. Prawa dłoń znika w jej kroczu i już po chwili porusza się miarowo. W końcu mój gość nie wytrzymuje i przerywa pocałunek. Otwiera usta, łapie powietrze i głośno jęczy. Dłoń Roksi w jej kroczu ciągle miarowo pracuje. I szybciej. Nogi Oli cały czas są w ruchu: uginają się w kolanach, prostują, rozwierają i ponownie zaciskają na tułowiu Roksi, napinają i rozluźniają mięśnie, zaciskają i prostują palce. Mój gość przegrywa z pieszczotami i rosnącym podnieceniem. Krótki krzyk i szloch. Roksi nie przestaje pieścić cipki. Palce poruszają się w pochwie. Ola głośno jęczy. W końcu mocno obejmuje nogami kochankę i wyje w jej ramię. Jej ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Wreszcie uspokaja się. Roksi odsuwa się od niej. Ola potrzebuje kilku minut odpoczynku. Zbiera się w sobie i odzyskuje głos: – Nie dałaś mi odpocząć, kiedy szczytowałam. To wariactwo – sapie z wyrzutem, w którym brzmi podniecenie. – Chłopakowi to fiuta bym ścisnęła, wykręciła i po kłopocie. A tobie, co? Palce w mojej pochwie miałam wykręcić? Po tych słowach zsuwa się między nogi kochanki i ustami pieści jej cipkę. Rozrzuca nogi Roksi i na zmianę do jednej dziurki pcha język, a do drugiej palce. W pewnym momencie chwyta swoją pierś i pociera sterczącą brodawką o łechtaczkę. Kolejny jęk Roksany i wierzganie nogami. Nie wiem, której taka pieszczota sprawiła większą frajdę. Kiedy Roksana doszła do siebie i odpoczęła, klapsem dałam jej znać, żeby zeszła z kochanki. Pokazałam jej, co kupiłam. Aż jej się oczy zaświeciły! Z aprobatą i uśmiechem kiwnęła głową. – Ustaw się jak piesek i cierpliwie czekaj – rzucam do Olci. Dziewczyna szybko spełnia polecenie. Rżnę ją palcami. Kwiczy, pojękuje, ale nie cofa pupy. Na tapczanie staje Roksi z założonym straponem. Chwilę później ostrożnie, ale i zdecydowanie wchodzi w Olę. Ta od razu domyśla się, czym jest penetrowana i na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech. – Dziewczyna z doświadczeniem – uśmiecham się do swoich myśli. W jej usta wkładam wilgotną dłoń. Dokładnie wylizuje, jednak robi to z dużym wysiłkiem, bo strapon ponownie wzmaga podniecenie. Jej pożądanie rośnie szybko, więc i ja szybko wycofuję dłoń z ust, bo lizanie przeradza się w kąsanie i gryzienie. I staje się bolesne! Pewnie nawet nie jest tego świadoma. Teraz macam pierś Oli, a ona wbija twarz w poduszkę i wyje. Głos nagle załamuje się i dziewczyna, jak kłoda pada na tapczan. – Ale miałam odjazd! – stwierdza zasapana, kiedy wreszcie może mówić. Sama masuje łechtaczkę. Oddycham z ulgą. Podaję im butelkę. Każda pochłania spory łyk koniaku. I jeszcze raz. Roksi zmusza kochankę do wylizania strapona. Nie mogę sobie darować i jeszcze wpycham palce do pupy Olci. Z wdzięcznością przyjmuje pieszczotę, rozkosznie i zachęcająco poruszając pupą. Podnosi nogę, żebym mogła wejść głębiej. Nie przerywa lizania strapona. * Do pokoju weszła Roksana, spojrzała na mnie i zgasiła światło. Jeżeli chciałyśmy porozmawiać, to zgaszone światło przynajmniej gwarantowało, że matka już tu nie wejdzie. Roki wyczuwała, że coś nie gra w moich relacjach z matką, ale nigdy nie zapytała. Przecież jej przyjazdy do stolicy były zależne wyłącznie od mojego widzimisię, więc po co narażać się pytaniami o drażliwe sprawy? Właśnie stanęła przy moim tapczanie. – Ale to była jazda! – Roksi z głębokim westchnieniem podsumowała spotkanie z Olą. Przed chwilą zdjęła piżamę. Teraz naga leży na lewym boku i tuli się do mnie. Z wdziękiem wysunęła prawą nogę i objęła mnie. – Wszystko dla ciebie. Możesz ze mną zrobić, co chcesz. To moje podziękowanie za niespodzianki – szepcze mi do ucha i kąsa małżowinę. Nagie ciało porusza się, jakby kopulowała. Prowokuje i zachęca. – Skoro chcesz się zrewanżować... – mruczę, odprężona po prysznicu, ale nadal mam przed oczyma naszą zabawę. – Zejdź między nogi i wyliż mnie – przesuwam się wyżej i wygodnie opieram głowę o zwiniętą poduszkę. – Już, kochana – łagodnie odpowiada i posłusznie klęka między moimi nogami. Lampy za oknem oświetlają lewą stronę jej nagich pleców, kręgosłup. Widzę też fragment nagiej pupy. Wszystko wygląda w tym oświetleniu tak irracjonalnie, że tym chętniej chwytam ją za pierś i rozsuwam szeroko nogi, a ona ściąga mi piżamę. Podkładam dłoń pod głowę i już czuję, jak wilgotny, figlarny języczek przemyka po moim podbrzuszu. – Eeech... – głośno stękam uspokojona pieszczotą. Języczek jest ciepły i taki delikatny. Wilgotny dotyk wprowadza mnie w nastrój odprężenia. Przymykam oczy i bawię się jej piersią. Jest jędrna i pełna. – Faceci będą za nią biegać. Oj, będą... – przewiduję jej przyszłość. Języczek przesuwa się z wargi na łechtaczkę. Od jego ciepła i wigoru aż robię się mokra. Dłonie powoli głaszczą moje uda, palce muskają dziurki. Codziennie mogłabym być usypiana takimi pieszczotami... Jestem wilgotna, więc czuję jak dwa palce płynnie wnikają do pochwy. Języczek trąca łechtaczkę, ząbki próbują ją ugryźć. Palce drugiej dłoni drażnią brodawkę piersi. Lekko wyginam się i napinam mięśnie. Na wszelki wypadek zatykam usta dłonią. Oddycham szybciej. Do pochwy wbija się kolejny palec... * Patrzę w kierunku głównej ścieżki: idzie trzech chłopaków. Cofam się przerażona. To Marek, kolega Jarka, któremu poszarpałam jądra na korytarzu, Adam, ten, który bawił się mną w szatni po wf-ie i... Waldek, też kolega Jarka. Oddycham z ulgą. Jedynie pocieszenie, że nie ma wśród nich Jarka. Boję się, że idą po mnie. Nieznacznie cofam się, ale Paula szarpie mnie za smycz i przyciąga do siebie. Cała trójka znika na ścieżce, prowadzącej na polanę. Witają się wśród podniesionych głosów. Paula szarpie mnie i idziemy dalej. Moja strażniczka śpieszy się. Nikogo już nie widzimy, odgłosy z polany też zanikły. Jesteśmy dość daleko od niej. ‘Treserka’ podprowadza mnie do drzewa, skraca smycz i zmusza mnie do klęknięcia. – Niedobrze! – rozglądam się z obawą. Jesteśmy daleko od polanki. Zbyt daleko. – Nikt mnie nie usłyszy. Może zrobić ze mną, co zechce – boję się. Boję się coraz bardziej. W końcu jestem traktowana jak niewolnica. Paula podnosi spódniczkę, staje kroczem nad moją twarzą. – Liż! Odsuwam spódniczkę i waham się. Nie chcę tego. Nie mam ochoty na takie zabawy właśnie z nią. Wolną dłonią ‘z liścia’, z dużym zamachem, uderza mnie w twarz! Krzyczę z bólu. Gdyby nie smycz, upadłabym! Mam łzy w oczach. Dziewczyna chwyta mnie za włosy i szarpie. Przyciska mnie do krocza. Już nie waham się. Nie mam wyboru, więc liżę ją. Łzy ciekną mi z oczu. – Jak będzie za słabo, też oberwiesz – ostrzega. Solidnie trę językiem łechtaczkę. Rżnę ją sztywnym językiem. W moją twarz wciera cieknący z niej śluz. W końcu szczytuje, uderzając i przesuwając moją twarzą po łechtaczce. Nawet nie zauważyła i nie poczuła łez. Nagle rzuca mnie na ściółkę, twarzą w dół. Kolanem naciska mi na kręgosłup na wysokości piersi. Leżę bezradna. Boję się zaprotestować. Jeden cios w twarz wystarczył. Doskonale wiem, że bójki z nią nie wygram. Ale jednak krzyczę, bo wbiła mi palce do pochwy! Od razu dwa! Macham nogami. W ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na moje protesty. Dłoń, w której trzyma smycz ciągnie do pośladków. Łapie i szarpie pośladek. Ależ to boli! Potem wkłada dwa palce do pochwy i ciągnie w bok. Naprężona smycz powoduje, że brakuje mi powietrza. Duszę się! Obroża uciska mi szyję, a ja już dalej nie potrafię odchylić głowy! Charczę... Nie mam siły niczego powiedzieć! Paula wbija mi cztery palce do pochwy! Jej nie interesuje mój stan. Fascynuje się penetrowaniem pochwy. Uderzenia palców stają się silniejsze, a ja nie mam czym oddychać. Wiotczeję... Paula poluźnia smycz i głębiej wbija palce do pochwy. Jestem teraz tak łatwą ofiarą... I nagle... wszystko odpływa, milczę i lecę w dół... * Otwieram oczy. Siedzę oparta o drzewo. Coś wbija się w moje plecy. – To ten ból obudził mnie – domyślam się. Czuję na sobie jakąś wilgoć. Krew? Po uderzeniu? Ślina? Podchodzi Paula, bez skrępowania poprawiając majtki. – No, nareszcie! Musiałam dać ci po pysku, bo zemdlałaś. Za dużo wrażeń, co? – uśmiechnięta kuca przede mną. – Mam zgodę Ewy. Będę ciebie tresowała na naszą sukę. Tak to załatwimy, że pomieszkasz trochę u Ewy. Ta informacja aż mnie zmroziła! Taty nie ma często w domu, a matka nawet ucieszy się, kiedy zniknę na kilka dni! – Skąd one wiedzą, co się dzieje u mnie w domu? – szybko wracam do rzeczywistości. – Szczałam na ciebie, ale nie chciałaś pić – mówi rozczarowana. Dotykam twarzy. Jeszcze jest mokra. Wzdrygam się z obrzydzenia. Zbiera mi się na wymioty. – Wracamy – szarpnięciem smyczy podrywa mnie. Niezdarnie podnoszę się. – Może zdążymy na koniec imprezki – chichocze ‘treserka’. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówi. W mojej głowie kotłują się tylko dwie myśli: Chcą mnie zabrać na kilkudniową tresurę! I druga doraźna, jednak w tej chwili bardziej dotkliwa i pilna: Jak najszybciej pod prysznic! Kiedy stoję, Paula opiera mnie o drzewo i liże pierś. Drugą obmacuje. Potem zamienia pieszczoty. Stoję i patrzę przed siebie. Nadal nie czuję się najlepiej po omdleniu. Odrętwiała, obojętna. Dłoń ‘strażniczki’ zsuwa się po ciele i ląduje w moim odbycie! – Och! – jęknęłam zaskoczona jej zachowaniem. Nachalna penetracja odbytu wyprostowała mnie. Staram się powstrzymać przed gestykulacją. Paula przysuwa twarz do moje twarzy. – Ciągle mam ochotę ciebie wyruchać, ale tak porządnie! – nachyla się i zaczyna pieścić moje ucho. – Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz tęsknić za moimi pieszczotami... – Muszę wysikać się – stękam. Od razu odskakuje ode mnie: – To lej! – poleca, po czym przysiada i patrzy w moje krocze. Szarpie smycz, ponaglając mnie w ten sposób. Patrzę na nią osłupiałym wzrokiem. Najpierw myślałam, że żartuje. Nie, ona chce mnie oglądać! Nie mam wyjścia! Robię większy rozkrok, przysiad i sikam. Paula nawet nie drgnie. Cały czas wpatruje się w krocze. W milczeniu wracamy na polankę. Muszę nadrabiać truchtaniem, żeby dotrzymać jej kroku. Jestem przecież w szpilkach. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna łapie mnie za pośladek i mocno ściska. Tak mocno, że aż boli! Pośpiesznie wyprzedzam ją na tyle, że wreszcie uwalniam się od bolesnego chwytu. I wtedy słyszę: – Znajdę ci taką sukę, że nie będziesz musiała się wycierać przed wyjściem z toalety. Będzie lepsza niż bidet i papier toaletowy! * Kiedy jesteśmy blisko polanki słyszymy kilka podniesionych głosów. Jęki dziewczyny. Przystajemy w grupie dziewczyn. W końcu i mnie pozwalają pooglądać to, co jedynie słyszałam. Na karimacie leży jeden z tych obcych chłopaków i na nim tyłem siedzi Jessica. Nabita odbytem! Jeden z tej naszej trójki wchodzi do pochwy. Trzeci dobija ją w usta. Wszyscy są bez spodni. I naga Jessica między nimi... Uderzają w nią penisami dość mocno. Cały czas jej ciało drży pod wpływem ruchów ich bioder. Widać, że jest zmęczona. Spływa z niej wilgoć. Najprawdopodobniej inni już spuszczali się na nią. Marek, Waldek i Adam krążą między jej pochwą i ustami. Są podnieceni. W ogóle nie zwracają uwagi na widzów. Ślina zmieszana ze śluzem spływa z ust Jessiki na brodę i kapie na piersi. Chłopak, na którym siedzi szarpie smycz i trzyma jej kark. Dziewczyna jest bezbronna, bo opiera się rękoma o podłoże, żeby nie upaść. Jednak nie widać, żeby zamierzała opierać się, protestować bądź szarpać. Z boku jeden z tych obcych, których widzę dopiero tutaj, właśnie zakłada spodnie. Nikt już nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Jessica ma przymknięte oczy. W końcu podnoszą ją. Stoi w botkach. Zatacza się. Na karimacie kładzie się Adam. Sadzają na nim dziewczynę. Jest posłuszna. Chłopak wchodzi w nią bez oporu. Marek szarpie ją za włosy. Podnosi głowę i wpycha penisa w usta. Waldek dociska jej biodra i powoli pcha się do odbytu. Po dłuższej chwili zaczyna miarowo poruszać się. Naszą klasową kurewkę z bogatego domu rucha w dupę! Ten nieznajomy staje obok Marka, więc on jeszcze bardziej podnosi jej głowę. Chłopak próbuje wepchnąć swojego sterczącego kutas w jej usta. Jessica trochę oponuje, słychać jej głos. Z ust wypchany penisem wydobywają się niezrozumiałe dźwięki, ale można wywnioskować, że nie chce dwóch penisów. Oni śmieją się, trzymają jej głowę nieruchomo i ten chłopak wpycha penisa. Szarpią jej głowę. Ślina wycieka z jej ust. Dziewczyna boi się, nie dotyka ich. Nieznajomy łapie ją za pierś. Marek za drugą. Miętoszą je. Jessica milknie i łapie ich za pośladki. Przyciskają krocza do jej twarzy. Waldek przyśpiesza w jej odbycie. – Zmiana! – ogłasza któryś. * Wysuwają się z niej. Zmęczona Jessica pada na Adama. Chłopak maca jej pierś i mówi coś z uśmiechem. Porusza biodrami i podrzuca ją, a ona leży bez ruchu. Waldek klęka obok głowy Adama, bezceremonialnie łapie dziewczynę za włosy i podnosi głowę. Chwilę później wpycha penisa w jej usta. Marek zajmuje jego miejsce i szybko wbija się do odbytu. Jessica znowu jest ruchana w trzy otwory. Koleżanki przyglądają się zabawie i cały czas żartują z Jessiki. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, że wszystkie doskonale wiedzą, do jakiej roli została sprowadzona w klasie! Głośno o tym nie mówią, ale bawią się nią na każdej imprezie. A jej to odpowiada! – Zobaczycie, ładna jest, więc w końcu wyląduje w jakiejś agencji. – Co ty! Ma bogatych rodziców! Po co jej agencja? – Znajdzie jakiegoś zboczonego partnera i facet dopiero ją zajeździ. – No, przynajmniej będzie miał frajdę, używając jej. – Każdy ma frajdę, używając jej – po tym komentarzu wybuchają śmiechem. Nawet Paula śmieje się. – Jeszcze Murzyni i Arabowie jej nie ruchali. – No! I emeryci! – Pytałaś? – Spoko, Ewa na pewno coś zorganizuje... – W domu spokojnej starości? Cha, cha, cha! – Skąd wiecie, że nie ruchała się z Murzynami albo Arabami? Co roku są przynajmniej raz za granicą. Maroko, Egipt, Tunezję i Algierę to już na pewno zaliczyli. O, w RPA też byli. A czy i ilu facetów... Okazji na pewno miała sporo. Różne imprezy, dyskoteki. – No, i HIV mogła złapać... Wszystkie milkną. Po chwili na powrót robi się wesoło. Koleżanki znowu dopingują Jessicę i chłopaków. Nie wracają do tematu mężczyzn zaliczonych przez Jessi. – Pewnie sama ich już nie zliczy – stwierdzam złośliwie. * Przy aplauzie zgromadzonych Ewa wyszła przed grupę i pokazała duży wibrator. Pokaz wzmógł owację. – I co? Wpakuje w cipkę Jessi? Testuje nowy model zanim sobie wsadzi? – zastanawiam się i dziwię tak żywej reakcji rozbawionej gawiedzi. – Wazeliniary? Pomyliłam się. Ewa podchodzi do klęczącej dziewczyny i z trudem wpycha włączony wibrator w jej usta. Naprawdę ma sporą średnicę. Później, już znudzona zabawą, wyciąga wibrator z ust klasowej zabawki i staje za nią. „Sarenka” szybko wciska lubrykant do... odbytu „Lalki” i wycofuje się, a Ewa na oczach nas wszystkich z dumnym uśmiechem na ustach wbija wibrator w odbyt! Nie wciska! Wbija! Podpita dziewczyna pod wpływem bólu aż podrzuciła zgrabne dupsko! Jęczy, wyje, kopie butami w ziemię, szarpie głową na boki, zaciska dłonie, ale nie wycofuje się. Kiedy nieco uspokaja się, Ewa już nieco spokojniej wpycha wibrator coraz głębiej. Aplauz i doping grupy nie maleją. Oklaski, okrzyki i żarty, przeplatane śmiechem, nie ustają. – Po takiej lekcji to „Lalka” będzie brać po dwa chuje do dupy – Adam nie kryje podziwu dla możliwości Jessi. Teraz dotarło do mnie, dlaczego niektóre zwracają się do niej per „Lalka”! – Skoro podczas seksu służy za dmuchaną lalkę, to i ksywa jest trafiona... – po tej refleksji kiwam głową. Nie odrywam wzroku od jej zgrabnej pupy. Dziewczyna dba o siebie. Barwa skóry wskazuje na wizyty w solarium. Już wcześniej zauważyłam, że bywa regularnie u kosmetyczki. Żadna z nas nie ma tak wypielęgnowanych paznokci i zadbanej cery. Kiedyś słyszałam, jak mówiła koleżankom o masażu stóp i wypadach z mamą do spa na kąpiele w czekoladzie! – Też mogę sobie wypaść – mruczę pod nosem, zapominając, że obok stoją inne dziewczyny. – Po mlecz na łąkę. Być może to jej obnoszenie się z nieosiągalnymi dla nas zwyczajami i wyniosłość wobec nas powodują, że i ja z przyjemnością patrzę jak Ewa bawi się jej ciałem. Jakoś wyłączyła się moja empatia. * W odbycie Jessiki zniknęła ponad połowa wibratora. Ona wije się, ale chyba bardziej z podniecenia niż z bólu. Prawą skroń oparła o karimatę. Widzę jej twarz. Przymknęła oczy, otwartymi ustami łapie powietrze i głośno jęczy. I rzęzi, gdy wibrator przesuwa się w głąb odbytu, a czasami jednak uśmiecha się! Z niedowierzaniem kręcę głową, a Ewa kręci wibratorem w lewo i w prawo. Właśnie wtedy pojawia się lekki uśmiech na twarzy wytresowanej „Lalki”. – To jest obrzydliwe – konstatuję i dalej nie odrywam wzroku. Wszyscy są skupieni na zabawie. Chłopaków, przed ponownym rzuceniem się na Jessicę, powstrzymuje chyba jedynie obecność Ewy. A ta nachyla się nad ich żywą zabawką i pyta: – Będziesz miała za tydzień? Będziesz miała? No! – i gwałtownym ruchem wciska wibrator. – O! Oooch! – z głosu Jessi bije rozkosz. – Tak... – z trudem odpowiada. – Nie słyszę! Głośniej! – Tak! – Co mówisz? Głośniej! – Będę miała! Obiecuję! – Tylko spróbuj zapomnieć... – Nie, nie! Obiecuję. Zrobię! Na pewno zrobię! A ja znowu gówno wiem o planach Ewy. Ale przecież żadnej nie zapytam. Nie ośmieszę się. Chłopaki po kolei finiszują. Jessi z uśmiech podniecenia przyjmuje wytrysk na piersi i twarz. Kolejny w usta. Znowu na twarz. Potem na piersi. Nie chcę już tego oglądać. Jeszcze widzę, jak jeden z tych nieznajomych chłopaków wsadził penisa w usta „Lalki” i szcza w nią! Oni są naprawdę brutalni. Grupa głośno kibicuje. Mają kolejny powód do żartów. Mocz wylewa się z ust. Dziewczyna potrząsa głową, ale nie protestuje. Próbowała uciec z ustami, jednak chłopak chwycił włosy i przytrzymał ją. Wreszcie skończył i zadowolony wycofał się. Klasowa piękność z trudem chwyta oddech. Siedzi na mchu, opiera się dłońmi o podłoże. Podchodzi drugi chłopak. Wpycha członek. Mocz leje się po twarzy, spływa po piersiach. Koleżanki śmieją się klaszczą. Zbliża się kolejny chłopak... Odwracam głowę. * Leżę na tapczanie w moim pokoju i wspominam tamte chwile w lesie. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, że można tak wyruchać dziewczynę, jak spotkało to Jessicę. Jasne, na pornosach widziałam takie akcje. Film to film. Ale to była akcja z moją koleżanką ze szkoły! Na żywo! A tamta nawet nie poskarżyła się! Aż trudno mi uwierzyć w to, co widziałam. – Delikatna dziewczyna, nienachalna uroda, zamożna z domu. Ba, bogata! – wyliczam na palcach. – Ciesząca się niesłabnącym, sporym powodzeniem wśród chłopaków i dojrzałych mężczyzn, mogąca przebierać w propozycjach, wszystkim daje dupy jak podrzędna dziwka bez prawa głosu. Ładna zabawka w rękach koleżanki i kolegów. Ot, „Lalka”. Nimfomanka czy zastraszona? A może masochistka? A może jedno i drugie? Kiedyś w sobotę widziałam ją umalowaną i ubraną wieczorowo. Wchodziła z jakimś facetem do kawiarni. On miał ze 35 lat. Ją ledwie poznałam. Fryzura, makijaż, ciuchy. Wyglądała na 28, a nie na 18. I inni faceci oglądali się za nią. – Taka łatwa cipka nadawałaby się na wymianę z Roksi dla Radzia albo z nimi we troje – śmieję się ze swojego perwersyjnego pomysłu. Moja dłoń wędruje do krocza. Masuję się. Nie mam wątpliwości, że Jessi byłaby zainteresowana. – Chyba, że poza szkołą robi to za pieniądze – przyśpieszam masaż. Nagle gwałtownie siadam na tapczanie. Przyszedł mi pomysł do głowy: – A gdyby tak... A gdyby tak do zabawy w lesie zaproponować Roksi zamiast mnie? – zawieszam głos. – Ona lubi seks w różnych konfiguracjach, więc... Jeżeli Ewa zgodzi się na ten pomysł – przypominam sobie, kto rządzi całością. Jakby co, mogę Roksi zapłacić za tę zamianę. Mam trochę oszczędności. Na matce też wymuszę jakąś kwotę.